


Faking Sick

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other, Short Chapters, Sickfic, a little bit of sneeze, a tiny bit of emeto, fake sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Changbin just wanted a longer break and he needed to be convincing to do it
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Everyone
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. The Very Beginning

Changbin needed a break. Stray Kids had just finished their first virtual concert, and he was super pumped up on adrenaline afterwards. However, as they reached the dorms for the night he remembered that he would need to get started on writing and producing more tracks within a couple of days. Sure he had a two day long break, but he was so exhausted, that he would really rather have more like a week or two to rest. He was also aware that he could just tell Chan that he needed a few more days to rest, but he didn’t want to come off as lazy when both Chan and Jisung were already discussing more track ideas. Changbin decided that he would fake a bad cold to get the extra few days he so desperately needed.

The next morning, Changbin decided to begin his plan. Now Changbin knew that he couldn’t just have bad symptoms come out of nowhere, as colds normally develop gradually. So this morning, he decided that he would start with minor symptoms that would progress over the course of their two day break. When he heard Felix knock on his door for breakfast he knew it was time to get started.

Changbin walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Making sure he was within eyesight of at least one of his members he took a swig of the water and grimaced, bringing a hand up to his throat. To his internal delight both Chan and Minho noticed the behavior.

“Changbinnie, are you feeling okay, you just winced when you drank your water?” asked Minho, looking at him with slight concern. Changbin hummed before responding, “I’m okay my throat just hurts a little. Maybe I got too excited at the concert last night.” Chan looked at him with concern as well before he responded. “Changbin, if you don’t feel well you need to tell us. Well it is true that we were expending absolutely everything last night, meaning it could just be overworking yourself, it could also be the beginnings of a cold.”

Changbin was thrilled that his hyungs were seemingly falling for it, when he hadn’t even done a whole lot yet. He assured his hyungs that he would take it easy for the day and tell them if he felt any worse, but at the moment he felt totally fine, aside from the slight pain in his throat. Now he just had to wait a few hours to commence part two.


	2. Being Convincing

It was about four in the afternoon when he decided to add the symptom of slight hoarseness and throat clearing. It wasn’t that hard to fake a hoarse or gravelly voice though because all he had to do was use his rapping voice to add a little bit of a rasp. Again, he didn’t want to make the hoarse too bad, because going so hoarse so soon could be seen as suspicious.

Changbin had left his room to see if he could help with making dinner, and all he had to do was speak once before all attention was on him. “Hey, Felix, Seungmin, would guys like any help making dinner?” he had asked, making sure to make his voice a touch raspy before clearing it. Both Felix and Seungmin gave him a questioning look, not because he wanted to help with dinner, but because his voice did not sound good. “Changbin-hyung, are you okay your voice is sounding a little rough there?” inquired Felix.

Changbin replied with a hum and a throat clear before he spoke. “I woke up this morning with a sore throat. I thought that maybe I overworked it last night at the concert, but my voice wasn’t like this this morning.” Seungmin approached him and felt his forehead. “Hyung you don’t feel warm but if you woke up with a sore throat and now sound hoarse, I think you’re getting sick. You shouldn’t be anywhere near the food prep. Go wait on the couch or go to your room to rest.” Changbin tried to argue for the sake of making it seem like he didn’t want the doting behavior, but Seunmin was adamant that he not be anywhere near the kitchen, lest he contaminate the food and get the other members sick. Changbin relented and marched his way over to the couch to watch some tv.

During dinner Seungmin didn’t hesitate to tell the household that he thought Changbin was getting sick, explaining that when Changbin had asked to help with dinner, his voice sounded rough. It was then that Changbin decided to take it up a notch. Since all the members were now clued in on his sore throat and were glancing among themselves with slight worry etched on their faces he again cleared his throat before speaking. However, this time he made sure that the throat clearing would break off into a slight coughing fit. The members startled slightly at the harshness of the coughing, and once he had finished with his fit, Chan spoke up. “Changbin, it is clear that you didn’t just overwork your voice last night and that you’re clearly getting sick. Once you’re done eating I want you to go straight to your nighttime routine and then bed.” Changbin tried to protest, saying that he was fine, but the leader was not budging on the matter. Changbin somewhat reluctantly went to bed right after dinner with a barely noticeable grin on his face.


	3. The Plot Thickens

Now that all the members thought he was getting sick, he decided that he would begin to further go down hill in the morning. So that's exactly what he did. When he first woke up, it was still early so he pretended to sleep longer as if he was still tired. Jisung decided he would be the one to check on his thing and fellow 3racha member that morning, and was a little surprised when he found Changbin still asleep. He walked into the room, turned on the lights, and shook Changbin awake. "Wake up hyung, breakfast is in ten minutes. How are you feeling?" 

Changbin drowsily looked at him with a face that looked like he was trying to think before quickly shoving his face under the duvet. "Heh-ish, hih-tschh" he faked two realistic sounding sneezes before going into a slightly exaggerated coughing fit. Once he recovered, he withdrew his face from his duvet to see a concerned Jisung and he responded to his question. "I think I'm sick Jisung."

Jisung leaned forward to feel his forehead, “you don’t have a fever hyung, so it’s probably just a cold, I’ll tell Channie-hyung that you got worse overnight. You should try to rest a bit and if you’re feeling up to it maybe we could chill and play video games or something.” Changbin nodded in response and Jisung left the room.

A few minutes later Chan walked in holding a tray with tea and medicine. “Jisung tells me you-” He started to ask before being interrupted by Changbin doubling over into his duvet with another bout of sneezing and coughing. “Jisung tells me you’re not doing better today, and I see that he’s right. I think you should try to stay in bed as much as possible to get better.” Changbin cleared his throat and then responded, “Yeah I think I’ll do that. However if possible, I would like to relocate to the couch at some point, I’ll even wear a mask so as to try and not infect other people.” He said that last part because he really didn’t want to stay stuck in his room all day when he wasn’t actually sick and thought that offering to wear a mask would make the leader more willing to allow him to leave his room. Chan thought for a moment before agreeing that Changbin could come to the couch in a couple hours, as he also felt that staying cooped up in one place all day can be boring if you have nothing to do.

With that, Changbin did as he was told and stayed in bed for about two more hours and then moved to the couch where he could watch tv and maybe play some video games. He made sure to cough periodically, so as to not arouse suspicion. An hour into being on the couch, Chan walked in with a guilty expression. “Guys our manager just called, and even though we’re supposed to have today and tomorrow off, he wants us at the company first thing tomorrow to start discussing the new album.” Everyone groaned, including Changbin, but he was secretly happy that everyone thought he was sick. He might be able to get out of it.

Seungmin then chimed in, “What about Changbin he’s worse than yesterday he should probably stay here and rest more.” Chan responded with the same guilty expression. “I know, I mentioned it to the manager and he said everyone has to be at the meeting unless Changbin physically can’t get out of bed.” At the mention of that Changbin decided to pitch forward with a violent mini fit of sneezes into his mask. “Het-chiew, Hih-tschiew, huh-ngtsh, -ngxt.” He managed a fake stifle on the last one then broke off into another round of coughing. He groaned and then said “I’ll be in my room, come get me when dinner’s ready.”

Dinner had come and gone with little to no excitement. No one was happy about having to work tomorrow when they were supposed to have a break, so they mostly ate in silence. Only to be interrupted by the occasional cough or sneeze from Changbin. Once everyone had finished they all just went to their rooms for the night. All except Jeongin and Hyunjin.

"Hey hyung, can I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Jeongin to Hyunjin. Hyunjin looked confused but nodded none the less. "What do you want to talk about?" Jeongin looked at him a little bit guilty before replying. "This is going to sound bad, but I think Changbin is faking being sick, or at the very least is exaggerating his symptoms."


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin has been caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone

“What do you mean you think he’s faking?” asked Hyunjin with a look of disbelief on his face. Jeongin took a deep breath then said, "just think about it hyung, his appetite has been normal, he hasn't been asking for medicine, but most importantly, think about how messy his sneezes have sounded and how frequent they've been." He paused so Hyunjin could fully comprehend what he was saying. "Changbinnie-hyung has been sneezing quite a bit and they sound messy, but he hasn't once blown his nose, nor has he excused himself to blow his nose. I bet if we go to the closet where we keep the tissues, there won't be a single box missing."

Hyunjin looked at him exasperatedly, "In, why would he fake being sick, he has no reason to. However, I'll go with you to the closet, to prove that he took at least one box and therefore one will be missing, because of course he's been blowing his nose." They walked to the closet, and sure enough when they opened the door, not a single box of tissues was missing. Hyunjin and Jeongin discussed among themselves and decided that they would confront Changbin now to see what’s up, they glanced at each other as if speaking telepathically and then walked to Changbin’s room carrying a couple boxes of tissues. They had also grabbed some medicine as well and then knocked on the door. 

Changbin opened the door and looked confused as to why two of his members were at his door with medicine and tissues. Jeongin was the first to speak up, Hey hyung, where’s Chan-hyung?” Changbin muffled a cough in his fist before replying, “he went to Jisung’s room for the night in hopes of not catching my cold.” Hyunjin was the next to speak, “can we come in, we just want to help make sure you’re properly situated for the night so you can hopefully get as much rest as possible given your cold.” Changbin opened his door further and let them in.

As Chanbin sat down on his bed he sneezed two more times. “Heh-tcshh, Hep-tshh.” Jeongin cut in right after, “cut it out hyung we know you’re faking. With how much you’ve been sneezing all day your nose should be running like a leaky faucet, you should be blowing your nose a bunch too. However not once today have I seen you blow your nose or excuse yourself to go blow it privately. To confirm our suspicions we checked the closet where we keep the tissues, and none were missing. Explain yourself.” Changbin looked like a deer in headlights before he responded. “I knew that two days wasn’t going to be a long enough break, so I decided to fake sick to get a longer break. I can’t believe I forgot that I would need tissues. You guys aren’t going to rat me out are you?” The younger two looked at him with empathetic eyes and a devilish grin before Hyunjin answered, “We won’t tell anybody that you’re faking, so long as you help us “catch” your cold so we can also get more of a break. Besides, if three or more of us are down for the count, we’ll have to take a longer break. We can’t really practice our choreography with only five members, and everyone else probably wants a longer break too. Do we have a deal?” Changbin thought for a moment before holding out his hand, “Deal”.


	5. Co-Conspirators Join in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeogin and Hyunjin help out

For the next fifteen minutes, Changbin was helping Jeongin and Hyunjin work out a game plan on faking symptoms. “In, you always stifle your sneezes so you just need to make sure that they sound kind of like ‘ngxt’, and Hyunjin your sneezes are very forceful, always making you bend at the waist, so you just to make sure you put enough power behind the action of sneezing. Also, virtually no one sneezes with the stereotypical ‘Achoo’, so don’t do that, try to mimic how i’ve been sneezing, okay Hyunjin?” Hyunjin and Jeongin both stared at him with baffled looks before nodding, but Jeongin had one question for him. “Hyung, why are you able to describe in detail how we sneeze to give us advice on how to fake it?” Changbin scoffed in return before replying. “One we live together, you notice things. Two, if you spend enough time on youtube looking up fan-made compilations of idols you eventually stumble upon videos of them sneezing.” This spurred more baffled looks but no more questions.

Once the mini coaching session was over, Jeongin and Hyunjin went to their own rooms. They left a box of tissues with Changbin to help his case and also brought a box each with them to start their own faking in the morning (lucky for them they roomed with each other and no one else, so bring a box of tissues into the room with no runny nose or sneezing would bring suspicion to anyone). The two conversed amongst themselves over who would begin showing symptoms first and they decided that since Jeongin had been sitting next to Changbin all afternoon and at dinner, that it would make the most sense for him to catch it first. Then in a day or two Hyunjin would catch it. With that the two went to bed for the night.

The following morning went as usual, Jeongin and Hyunjin were the last ones up because, as usual, Jeongin had to make sure that Hyunjin actually got out of bed before their early morning meeting. Jeongin had already made sure to use a couple tissues to tinge his nose pink. Before leaving the room, Jeongin made sure to put tissues in his pockets and texted Changbin to make sure he remembered the same. When they left their room, they saw Changbin doing the same, but instead of a few tissues stashed in his pockets he had decided to go the route of bringing the entire box with him. The three of them went to the living room to wait for breakfast and eventually go to the meeting that no one really wanted to go to.

The sounds of Changbin’s coughing, sneezing and even nose blowing weren’t at all surprising to the other members, since they all knew he was sick. When they sat down for breakfast however, everyone (aside from Changbin and Hyunjin) were caught off guard by a sudden fit by the maknae. “Nxxgt, heh-nxgt, nxxgt.” Jeogin made sure to make a show of removing a couple of tissues from his pocket and blowing his nose. He then said, “Hyungs, I think I caught Changbin-hyung’s cold.” With that, everybody groaned while Changbin muttered an apology.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scheme is working

Chan looked at Changbin and Jeongin and asked both of them if they felt well enough to go to the meeting. They both nodded their heads yes, Jeongin while “blowing” his nose and Chanbin while coughing into his fist. Chan looked a bit skeptical, but said nothing because they were adults and hopefully knew their limits. Breakfast ended twenty minutes later, and the eight of them left the dorm to go to the meeting.

The meeting was a bit of a disaster. The manager and the members were able to discuss everything that honestly could have waited a couple days if Chan and the others had any say in it, but with two sick members who were coughing and sneezing periodically, the meeting went thirty minutes longer than the manager was expecting. When the meeting finally ended it was eleven in the morning, the meeting having started at nine. All of the members were irritated with the manager and didn’t bother hiding their expressions from him. Before leaving the manager turned to the eight members and apologized for making them work when they should be on their break especially since he forced two sick members with nasty colds out of their rooms when they should be resting. They thanked him for the apology then headed back to the dorm.

When they got home Chan sent both Jeongin and Changbin straight to bed before asking if anybody else was feeling sick. Hyunjin raised his hand sheepishly and said that he’s had a sore throat and a headache most of the morning. Chan sent him to his room as well, then called a meeting between the remaining healthy members.

“Okay, we have three sick members and I don’t think we can really get any practice or anything done with only the five of us. Jisung and I could maybe do some writing, and Felix and Minho could maybe work on some choreography, but it won’t be as fluid with Hyunjin, Changbin, and Jeongin down for the count. What I want to vote on is do we continue with our schedules like we’re supposed to tomorrow with the other three, do we go just the five of us leaving the other three here alone, or do we tell the manager and our instructors that we can’t go to our schedules because too many of us are sick?” Minho was the first to chime in, “I think we should tell them that we can’t go to practice for the next few days because it would be irresponsible to make the other three go to schedules and potentially get much worse, and I don’t feel comfortable leaving them alone. What if while we're all out things get worse and we find them injured or they threw up everywhere or something? Also it was a dick move for them to basically only give a one day break after that intense concert we just put on” The others nodded in agreement, so Chan went off to make the phone call

Meanwhile Hyunjin entered his room to a questioning look from Jeongin. “Chan told us that if any of us felt sick we should go to bed too. I told him that I had a sore throat and a headache for most of the morning. I think they’re having a meeting without us to decide whether we proceed with schedules tomorrow” Hyunjin said, shrugging as he sat down. Changbin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin texted each other for the next few minutes about what the other’s decision might be, when they got a message in the group chat saying the manager agreed to two more full weeks for a break, that way the current sick members would have time to recover, and it would plenty of recovery time for the others should they also fall ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably only going to do one or two more chapters.


	7. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the members find out

There was one thing that the three boys had completely forgotten about when they devised their plan to get the whole group a longer break, the fact that most of the members hover over the sick ones. They were already planning on gradually getting better now that they got a two week break, but they forgot that Chan, Minho, and Jisung would constantly be checking in on them. This meant that they had to be careful in making sure they still appeared somewhat sick for a couple days before getting better.

Changbin and Jeongin had managed to continue faking their symptoms with little suspicion and were confident in their ability to carry on for a couple more days before getting better. Meanwhile, Hyunjin managed to dig himself into a hole. Hyunjin was very committed to the whole method acting thing, and since he had a head cold, he needed to play up the stuffy and congested voice that comes with a clogged nose. With this acting however, Hyunjin discovered that the longer he talks with fake congestion, the more likely it is for him to unintentionally trigger his gag reflex.

Unfortunately for Hyunjin, he had already played up the congestion too much to allow it lessen or disappear without suspicion. He had been chatting with Minho on the couch for the past twenty minutes, and he had already nearly triggered his gag reflex three times. This time however, he was not able to swallow the sensation away and ended up visibly gagging and with an almost silent retch. Minho immediately helped him to the toilet to wait and see what would happen.

Minho rubbed Hyunjins back as he tied his hair back making sure that his bangs were tightly tucked in, so they wouldn’t fall into his face, and consequently the toilet. To Hyunjin’s misfortune, he ended up vomiting a small amount, but he was grateful that Minho was helping him. The other six members heard the commotion and came running, and Hyunjin decided it wasn’t worth keeping up the façade. “Guys, I have a confession to make.” Changbin and Jeongin gave him a knowing look and gave him a nod indicating they were okay with what was about to happen. “I’m not really sick. In fact neither are Changbin nor Jeongin.” Hyunjin paused and looked at the flabbergasted expressions of his other members as Changbin and Jeongin hummed in confirmation. Hyunjin continued, “It started with Changbin wanting a longer break, so he faked a cold. Jeongin and I caught him and decided to participate in the farce so we could all have a break. I’m sorry.” 

Chan sighed before he spoke, “It’s okay that you faked being sick so that we could have a longer break, because let’s be honest we all needed a longer break, however you should have told us what you were doing so that we could have helped play it up, instead of becoming extremely concerned.” Chan finished speaking to the group and then spoke directly to Hyunjin. “Hyunjin, if you aren’t actually sick, why did you just throw up?” Hyunjin blushed before replying, “the fake congestion somehow triggered it. However, if you want me to play sick for the rest of the day and eat soup and what not to be on the safe side I will. To be honest it hurt to throw up and my stomach is still cramping a bit.” Minho just laughed at that, tousled his hair, and said, “ Okay, get back on the couch, we won’t make you go to bed. However I do think it would be a good idea to eat soup and other light foods the rest of the day to be on the safe side.” With everything out in the open and no one mad, everyone went back to the living room to enjoy their two week break and some soup made by Felix, and Seugmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple other short drabble sickfics on here as well. Check them out


End file.
